A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of concrete tools and floats, more specifically, a bucket-mounted cleaning brush that is specifically suited for cleaning tools and floats used in forming concrete.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a concrete tool and float cleaning device that mounts onto a 5 gallon bucket and of which is slideably adjusted to provide varying heights for use with varying fluid levels within said bucket; wherein different snap-on cleaner heads are provided and encircle a tool or float to be cleaned; wherein each snap-on cleaner head features a plurality of bristles along an inner channel that scrub the tool or float clean of concrete after use of said tool or float.
The Kreyer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,993) discloses a knife cleaner including a brush means which may be suspended within a container containing a solvent. The brush means may be a plate having a central aperture with a pair of brushes facing each other and extending from the sides of the aperture. The brushes may be selectively removed, and suspension may be accompanied with a plurality of hooks extending from the plate that can engage an open end of the container.
The Kruskamp Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,152) discloses an accessory for removing an adhesive from a trowel blade. The accessory includes a body having an elongated slot and means on the side of the slot for scraping adhesive from a trowel; the means can be two opposing scraping blades on either side of the slot; the accessory can also include means for mounting the body of an upper rim of a bucket; the slot can only accommodate one lateral edge of the blade at a time.
The Dillinger Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0152568) discloses a system for cleaning the exterior and interior of drywall tools and includes a bucket, a metal frame that attaches to an upper rim of the bucket, a brush or brushes attached to the metal frame, and a pump assembly with a hose for attachment to an inlet port of a tool to be cleaned.
The McCulloch Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,891) discloses a cleaning assembly for substantially flat tools that includes a bucket-like container having a plurality of interior opposed and horizontally-oriented brushes that can be releasably attached to a mount assembly.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a concrete tool and float cleaning device that mounts onto a 5-gallon bucket and of which is slideably adjusted to provide varying heights for use with varying fluid levels within said bucket; wherein different snap-on cleaner heads are provided and encircle a tool or float to be cleaned; wherein each snap-on cleaner head features a plurality of bristles along an inner channel that scrub the tool or float clean of concrete after use of said tool or float. In this regard, the bucket-mounted concrete tool-cleaning device departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.